I Miss You
by Bad101Girl
Summary: A woman's past that was taken from her. A past that he never knew of. What happens when theses two reunite.
1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note: **Hey All Just finished fixing up the first chapter of this fic, Hope ya like.

This story is based mostly off the manga, I don't like the anima so much only because they changed Train around to much. I love the manga cause he still kills just not as much, and he just seems much more smarter in the manga. I hated the ending of the anima only because Train left, and I was all, What! Why'd he leave! I hope that Yabuki Kentaro makes a season 2 of Black Cat, for the manga because there was just so much stuff left out. So I made this Story to kinda fill in the gaps. The Mystery of why the assassin Zaguine Axeloake, the man behind it all, did what he did.

**Disclaimer: I do not own Black Cat, also if one of the OC's names is one of your own well... YAY! Lucky you your in a fan fiction.**

**Summery: **A woman's past that was taken from her. A past that he never knew of. What happens when theses two reunite.

" Saying"

'Thinking'

"**Yelling**"

~~~~~~~~~~~~~*

"Its been so long since I've been here." I said to myself, as I looked at my phone. I sat on one of the nearby benches, waiting for my friend to come pick me up from the airport.

By the way, my name is Elizabeth. And I am now 27, and the last remaining person in my family, for thirteen years I've had to live with myself. Because of Chronos, those bastards will do anything to get what they want. They went so far as to killing my whole family, and my dear sweet little brother. I will never forgive them!

I sat there for a good 10 minutes, wondering where she might be, until I noticed a small red car coming my way.

A woman around my age waved as I came walking towards her, her name is Sahara Anderson and she is my closest friend. She's been with me though hell and back, and I couldn't have asked for such a great friend.

"Hey sorry bout the wait traffic was a pain!" she said apologizing, I just nodded and stepped inside the vehicle, still tired from my trip from Italy.

"So.. How was your trip any thing good happen meet any hot guys…?" She started giving me a quick grin before turning her eyes back to the road.

I laughed "No nothing like that, I just relaxed a bit but it was fun though to see all the sights, taste the foods, you know."

"O yes I do know, but still… You could have at lest brought me one cutie from there as a souvenir." Sahara pouted.

"Of course not what would James say if he saw you with some other cute guy."

Sahara laughed "Na, I wont have to worry about that I'll just keep him in my closet for safe keeping!" We both laughed at that.

"So what's been going on over here anything new happen?" I asked

"Na nothing much just a few festivals here and there, a few deaths have happened same old same old." I nodded before I let out a tired yawn as we reached my house.

Getting out of the car I let out a long whistle " Wow the place still looks the same." I said amazed, I thought that when I came back this place it would be a mess, or at lest the lawn would be up to my neck, but here I was ten years later, and not a thing out of place the lawn was cut the trees trimmed the flowers all waters, just the way I left it, when I left for Italy.

"You should thank the guys at the office for this, they didn't want you coming back, only to have to clean up the place." Sahara said, as she got out of the car, to get my things.

I let out a laugh making a mental note to thank them when I saw them again,

I walked over to Sahara to also help with my luggage before we both walked into the house.

We placed the luggage off to the side before exploring the house.

"Not one bit of dust anywhere the guys did a great job" I said as I walked around.

Sahara was already sitting on the couch looking around as well.

After we were done looking we both were sitting on the couch as we watched one of our favorite shows 'A Haunting', we both loved to watch these kind of shows they just seemed interesting how all this unknown stuff would happen and most people didn't even know about it.

"Eek! I just love this! It just gives me the chills and keeps making me always look behind my back, making me feel like something is watching me!" Sahara cried out hanging on to me as though her life depended on it.

I nodded at this, "yea I know and it alwa… OH MY GOD!" I screamed pointing at the ceiling, causing Sahara to jump and look around frantic.

I burst out laughing as I saw her expression it was just so.. So.. Priceless! She glared at me and before I knew it a small pillow was thrown at me. I ducked dodging it. " I.. ha-ha so.. Got you!" I cheered ducking as another pillow was thrown at me.

Sahara glanced at the clock on the television and gasped " Eek! Its already 8:00 I need to get home soon for work tomorrow!" She said while panicking.

I watched as she grabbed her stuff and headed out the front door

"I'll come by soon k. see you!" she yelled out as she ran though the door.

"well I don't have anything else to do might as well just go to bed" I said to myself as I got up to get ready for bed.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------*

***dream***

_'Huh? Where am I?' I thought to myself, while looking around. I was standing on a wooden floor in front of a window, with walls painted a light shade of blue. _

_I placed my hand on the window, looking out I could see the clouds with a dark shard of gray, showing that it was about to rain soon. 'Why does this seem so familiar?' I thought to myself._

_Turning around I was shocked to see the scene in front of me. There in front of me were the bodies of my parents. _

_My mother was leaned against a wall with blood flowing down a bullet hole from her chest. _

_My farther was lying on the floor, with two bullet holes, one on his side and the other on his forehead. _

_I tried to move, to run to them, but I couldn't move. I stood there shocked before the world began to spin and I had to shut my eyes to stop from getting dizzy. _

_When I opened them, I saw myself, but a younger version of me, 'now I remember. This is when I was fourteen, and I had just came back from my training.' _

_I stayed still and just watched the scene before me, already knowing there was nothing I could do._

_(Younger PoV)_

"_WHERE IS HE!" I screamed, tears flowing down my face, as I grabbed the nearest officer, "Where is my little brother!" I yelled at the man. _

_How did all this happened, this was supposed to be the day when I was going to be able to finally be with my friends and family again. _

_I was supposed to see their smiling faces again, not this. _

_There laid before me were the bodies of my parents cold and unmoving, bullet holes in each of them, with no sign of my little brother anywhere. _

_I held up my fist about to strike the man, but was stopped as my friend's boyfriend grabbed my wrist, and pulled me backwards away from the shocked officer._

"_Let go of me James. Let go of me so I can kill this man!" I screamed still struggling as the man held me back from the officer. _

"_Elizabeth! Stop this right now! Killing him will not bring your family back." James said, trying to keep a hold on me._

_As I was about to say something, the officer finally spoke up, "I'm sorry ma'am but we cannot find your brother, he's no where in this house or.." but was interrupted. _

"_How dare you say you cant find him! Where is he, he cant have just vanished in thin air! You call yourself and officer!" I yelled out. _

_The Officer in front of me gave me a sorry expression on his face, " I'm sorry ma'am but we cant find him anywhere, I know that you must be in pain for your loss, but please we are trying the best we can to loca.." _

_I cut him off, " HOW CAN YOU SAY YOU KNOW WHAT IM GOING THOUGH! My whole family is dead! They are gone and my baby brother is missing most likely in pain, being tortured or.. or." I never got to finish as I started to blackout. _

***End of dream***

**-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------***

I woke up gasping for breath sitting up straight looking around, 'That was so long ago, I thought that I stopped having that dream.' I thought running a hand though my bangs.

After taking a 30 minute shower to get my mind off the dream, I decided to check my e-mails, seeing something from my boss I clicked it. 'Man I just got back and already they want me working.' I yawned shutting off my computer.

20 minutes of traffic later I was finally at my office checking in, I went up to my bosses office that was on the 20th floor. The job that I have is not normal like what others outside may think.

To most people they would think that I am just a phone operator for the insurance company OTAG, it may seem like a nice business but OTAG is really know as the Organization of The Assassins Guild.

We are the top assassins of the world, though most people might not know it but we are different from most other organizations lets take Chronos for example, they have top assassins known as Erasers, where most of them were found on the street, or abandoned, but where trained to be killers.

To me they are just mindless killers, that cannot think for themselves, and know nothing about the outside world. All they really know is how to take orders from three old guys.

How does OTAG differ? ~

Well... our Organization is run by a series of bosses, my bosses name is Keven Henderson, he is a retired assassin, that now gives orders to us assassins, he no longer does missions, but still has to take orders from the higher ups.

All of the assassins here were not found and trained, we were born to be killers, its in our gens. You see after our parent or parents retire from being assassins they have their own children, and at the age of 9 they are sent to OTAG's training camp, of course the parents have a say in whether or not they want to send their kids there.

But for generations many different family's have been in this guild. All trained, most people think that if you have both a strong mother and farther that they will produce an even stronger child. That is why most people in the Organization marry each other.

But of course we don't have to marry someone in the Organization. We can marry someone outside of it as well. But there's a rule that we must follow if we do. We can never tell any outsider, lover or not about our Organization. If we do we will be killed and all information about us will be destroyed, and our family will be killed as well.

I knocked as I entered his office seeing that he was sitting in his chair waiting for me. " So what is it you needed from me?" I asked standing in front of his desk.

He gave me a quick glace before handing me a folder with a photo of a man I had never seen nor met before.

"His name is Robertson L. Hilbert, Age 36, reports say that he has been destroying few of our weapon workshops, and has killed our workers while doing so. We need him stopped before anymore news like this gets out. Your mission starts now, I'll send a clean up crew when your done."

I nodded as I turned to leave, " Oh and another thing." he called out, making me stop, " It's good to have you back. I hope that your trip went well?"

I nodded " It did Sir and thank you." I said walking out.

'_hmm so Robert Hilbert sounds like an ice-cream factory maker or something._' I laughed to myself, looking at the information in front of me, '_Last seen in Elsida City odd there's usually no crime over there, well I guess that just makes it harder to find him_.'

"dang…" I sighed as I drove back to my house to get what I needed.

As soon as I was about to leave for my mission I herd knocking at the door

"Hey Elizabeth you still here?" I herd someone say behind the door.

Putting my stuff down I opened the door to see Sahara,

"Sweet you haven't gone yet wanna go together? I also got a mission to Elsida so lets ride together." she asked.

"Sure why not, hang on let me get my stuff." I said while going back to where I left my things at.

The ride was longer than I thought it would be so I just slept most of the way there while listening to the radio. When I woke up we were close to Elsida.

" So who is your target?" I asked curious.

"huh? O some dude that's been attacking some locals with his gang at night, Kev doesn't really want to do a lot about it saying that there was not much that we could get from this guy and to just dispose of him and his gang." she said quite irritated from having to do a boring job.

"Alright, well just give me a call when your done k." I said as we neared my stop, getting out I said bye and waved and she drove off.

Now to find little Robby.

***End chapter 1***

**AN: **Don don don dooonnnn.... lol. Characters and their profiles up next!


	2. Characters!

AN: This is kinda a Chapter, It tells you what the OC look like and just abit of their profile.

~Characters~

*~OC~*

~ Elizabeth ~

Sahara Anderson - Elizabeth's Best friend

Keven Henderson – OTAG - Boss

James Andrews – Sahara's Boyfriend

Robertson L. Hilbert – Bad guy

~Ages~

Elizabeth is 27

Train is 21

Sven is 30

Eve 15

Sahara is 25

Keven is 34

James is 28

**~~~~~~~~~*Profiles!***~~~~~~~~~

**~ Elizabeth ~ **

**Long brown hair with a blond tint to it. **

**Likes to keep her hair in a bun.**

**Bright Green eyes.**

**Weapon - Uses a katana (Calls it Suzaku)**

**~ Sahara ~ **

**Short blond hair**

**Blue eyes**

**Weapon – Two Double bladed daggers**

**~ James ~**

**Long ( higher then shoulders) Brown hair**

**Brown eyes.**

**Weapon – Spear**

**~Keven ~**

**Short blond hair**

**Green eyes**

**Weapon – Hand gun ( Prefers the shotgun though)**

AN: Okidoki, now on with the story!


	3. Chapter 3

Train yawned as he stretched inside the small vehicle, looking out the window " Hey Sven we there yet?" he asked tiredly.

"Almost, the information that we got from Annette said he should be here." Sven said never taking his eyes off the road.

"So who is it that we are going after again?" Train asked though half lid eyes.

"Robert Hilbert, you would know that if you were paying any attention, when Annette was telling us." Sven replied throwing a quick glare, before looking back toward the road.

"Well you and her were talking for hours so yeah I would fall asleep!" Train said with a slight glare.

"We were not talking for hours, it was only for 10 minutes." Sven said trying to keep his voice down.

"could have fooled me…" Train mumbled.

Sven ignoring him and began explaining to him, "Robert Hilbert, he's a bomb expert, people have been seeing him around Elsida City destroying random factories, the reward on him is one hundred thousand."

Train let out along whistle "Wow he's worth a pretty penny now isn't he, with that much we could pay off our dept!" Train smiled,

"No, we will still be in dept, but with this guy we wont be by much." Sven answered before pulling up to an inn.

"we're here" he announced getting out to get their things.

Train got out of the other side to wake up Eve who had fallen asleep, "Hey wake up princess, we're here." Train said, lightly shaking her shoulder.

Eve woke up with a groan before also getting out and joining her companions.

They got one room with 2 beds to save up money; The room was the same as any inn, it had your basic things like towels, hand soaps, a television, a lamp, phone, etc., the two beds were on both sides of the room facing each other, with blue sheets; up against the wall near the window was a good sized coach with a few sheets on it showing that it could also be made into a bed, and on the right side of the door there was a bathroom.

"Eve we'll be back soon, we just need to see if there are any new leads on Hilbert, call us if you need anything ." Sven said walking over to the door. Eve nodded before pulling out a book from her bag and sat on the coach.

**Few hours latter~***

"Svenny… we've been asking around for hours! Cant we just go and get something to eat?" Train whined looking at Sven with a tired look.

"Might as well, Eve might be hungry so lets…"

"GAH!!"

They both stopped and looked at each other before running over to where the noise was herd. When they got there they saw a man lying on the ground, with a large puddle of blood underneath him; What they also saw was a young women around her mid twenties, holding up what looked like a double bladed dagger, there were 4 men near her, backing her up into a wall.

When she saw the two men arrive she quickly hid her dagger inside her weapons pouch.

One of the men saw this and charged at her.

Train quickly pulled out his gun and shot the man in his left knee, stopping him and causing the man to yell out in pain.

"You bastard, you'll pay for that!" One of the men yelled as they all started to charge at Train.

Train made fast work of them as he hit each of the men in the back of the head, knocking them out instantly.

The women could only stare as both men walked up to her. "Hey are you alright?" Sven asked, but the women kept her eyes on Train, before she finally spoke, "Who are you?" She asked pointing towards Train.

Train was busy looking at the man that was lying in the puddle of blood to notice her stares until he herd her speck.

Train looked up towards her before answering, "The names Train." He said flashing her a grin.

The women looked a little shocked by his answer, Train noticed this and gave her a questioning look, "What?" He asked starting to get a little annoyed.

"Sorry. Its just that you kind of remind me of someone" she said

Train just nodded at that, "well. Would you mind telling us who you are now?"

The women nodded, "I'm Sahara Anderson, its very nice to meet you. And your name sir?" She asked looking towards Sven.

Sven held out his hand, "it's Sven, Sven Vollfied." Sahara nodded and shook his hand.

She looked at them both and smiled, "How would you guys like to come over to my place for dinner; As thanks for your help?" she asked with a tilt of her head.

Trains face held a huge smile, "Sure why not? Sounds great!" Train said his voice sounding cheerful.

Before they could continue Sven's phone began to ring, "Hello?" Sven answered not bothering to look at the caller ID,

"Sven where are you? You and Train have been out for 4 hours." Eve said on the other line.

Before Sven could reply Train quickly snatched the phone, "Hey sorry bout that princess, this town is big remember." Before Train could say more Eve interrupted him,

"put Sven back on the phone Train." Eve said with abet of scorn.

Train made a sad/feared face when he herd the tone in her voice, before giving the phone back to Sven while mumbling things about how mean she is to him, talking about kids theses days.

Sven ignored the mans rants and began to speak to Eve again, "Are you ok Eve? Is something wrong?" He asked in a fatherly voice.

"No I was just wondering were you both were and to make sure Train didn't do anything dumb." She replied.

"Hey I herd that!" Trains yell could be herd in the background.

Sven sighed before rubbing the side of his head, he could feel another headache coming, "do you want us to pick you up anything to eat?" he asked.

"No I've already made some stuff here, so I am ok." was her answer.

"Alright well Train and I are going over to someone's house, so lock all the doors, we will be there soon ok, bye."

"bye."

They both hung up.

"Well Eve said that she is ok, and we don't need to get her anything because she made something." Sven said looking at the two people in front of him.

"Sweet lets go!" Train cheered walking off.

Sahara let out a small laugh when she saw the two men arguing over something about wasting money, and manners.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

After they arrived they started to have dinner, where they ate at was a medium sized table with a round floral arrangement in the middle of the table.

The food was normal just some spaghetti with meatballs, while they ate they began asking and answering questions, and just saying this and that about themselves.

"So how did you two become partners?" Sahara asked taking another bite of her spaghetti, Sven sat back in his chair thinking,

"if I remember right we both meet in Goat Town, I was trying to catch a man called Parodem Lordens and his gang that were hiding out there.

Train was just passing by and we meet by chance. I was only a sweeper for 3 years at the time while he had only been one for about three months, so he pretty much passed out when I saw him because he couldn't afford to eat." Sven said looking towards Train who had a small blush on his face.

"Hey I was still new with the whole sweeper thing ok, I just didn't know where to look to find the large bounty guys." Train replied folding up his arms and looking away.

"Face it Train if you didn't have me as a partner you'd have died by now from starvation!" Sven laughed,

"hey now don't forget that it was me that saved your sorry ass back there, when you decided to go into that base alone!" Train said pointing a angry finger at him.

Sven let out a small cough but continued, "well 3 days after that we decided to be partners." Sven said.

"So how about you? You haven't told us what you do yet!" Train said looking at Sahara,

"Me? Well I just work as a copier for my insurance company. I don't do anything special really, just a lot of boring stuff." She said with a smile.

Train stared at her, thinking that she might be lying; to most people they would have minded their own business but this really interested him, so he wanted to find out, but before he could say anything the doorbell rung, he gave Sahara a questioning look, "were you expecting someone?" he asked,

"no I'm not sure who that is, not to many people come over here." She answered getting up to answer the door, She took a peck to see who it was, there behind the door was Elizabeth.


	4. Chapter 4

3nd Chapter or is this the 4th ah... confusion O_o! OMG YAY!

Ah... I feel silly I put this as my 2nd chapter I kept getting mixed up with some of my other stories that I've been working on, my bad! XD

Any who Read and enjoy! Reviews are my tips which I like. :D

O~~~~~~~O

Opening the door she was surprised to see Elizabeth slightly tick off, "uh. Hey girl whats up!" Sahara said in an awkwardly cheery manner, "May I ask why you are glaring at me as though you want to rip me apart limb from limb?" She said in a now slightly fearful yet curious tone.

"You forgot... To call me!" Elizabeth yelled, her face now directly in hers glaring even harder now.

Sahara backed up a little in fear before putting a finger to her chin in thought, before her eyes widened in realization, " Oh shit! I'm sorry Liz! I totally forgot. Forgive me!" She said Dramatic dropping to the ground for forgiveness.

Elizabeth sighed "Whatever so are you going to let me in?"

Sahara blinked in confusion before moving out of the way, "huh, sorry bout that, oh Liz, before I forget I brought a few people over for dinner they helped me out with some jerks that we're ticked off about me killing their leader."

Elizabeth turned to look at her, "Why would you let strangers in here? Who knows what they'll do." Having said this she started to march down the hallway towards where she thought said 'strangers were' before Sahara stopped her.

"wait, wait, wait, before you start bashing their heads in, theses are nice guys and plus they are sweepers." She said holding Elizabeth's arm.

Her eyes widened "Sweepers? There still around?"

"Yes, and there are a lot more of them now, then when you had left ten years ago." Sahara said leaning against a wall Starring at her.

Elizabeth blinked, "Don't give me that look, you know why I left."

Sahara sighed "Yes, yes I know that all to well, if only things could have been different."

Elizabeth shook her head at that, "Yes, if only things could have been different, but lets face it, it will always be the same, you cant change the past." She said walking towards the dining room.

As she walked in she wasn't surprised to see the sweepers since Sahara had already told her about them, they did however seem a little surprised to see her.

"Hello sweepers, sorry for the intrusion, I just came by to check on Sahara." Elizabeth said to clear up the confusion.

After having said that Sven was the first to speak up, rising from his chair to shake her hand which she accepted, "Um, yes hello my name is Sven, and my partner over there is Train." Having said his name he glanced at Train who in turn gave a slight wave at her in acknowledgment of her presence.

"Its a pleasure to meet you both, my name is Elizabeth." she said, before ending the handshake looking towards Sahara who was already inside the kitchen getting out another plate.

"Hey Liz while your here come have dinner with us!" Sahara said placing the dinner plate on the table, as Sven had sat down next to Train again.

"Its alright I wouldn't want to intrude on you all anymore then I already have." Elizabeth said shaking her head.

"Nonsense! Now come on before your food gets cold, besides the more the merrier!" Sahara said sitting down again in front of the sweepers.

Letting out a sigh, "alright fine, only because I haven't had dinner yet." She said sitting next to Sahara before picking up a fork.

"So tell me about you guys, found any good bounties yet?" Elizabeth said, not really looking at them paying more attention to the food.

"yeah actually we have, information we have said that hes somewhere around this city." Sven said.

Sahara feeling left out spoke up, "Ah, well that's cool, mind if I ask who it is?"

"No, not at all, his name is Robert Hilbert, he's a bomb expert and."

Cut off as Elizabeth nearly chocked on a meatball, Sahara patted her back to try and help. Coughing to get her breathing back together she noticed the stares that everyone was giving her, before Sahara spoke up , "Uh, you know you"ll supposed to chew right?" Sahara said in a somewhat worried but laughing tone.

"Cough, ha cough, ha funny, sorry bout that, you guys didn't need to see that. Just that the name kind of took me by surprise" She said looking at Sven.

"Its alright but how do you know about Robert? Do you know where he is" Sven said.

"Ah. Well I don't know where he is, I've only herd that he's a really dangerous guy. Are you sure you guys should be going after him?" She asked in a somewhat worried tone.

Sven's Gentleman side popping up "Well don't you worry about us, we're pro's with theses kinds of criminals. Train and I will catch that criminal so that he wont be a worry to you both anymore" Sven said a little to high and mighty, while Train just did a face-palm, trying to ignore them.

Sahara nodded towards Sven grinning, "Its good to see sweepers with so much enthusiasm!" She said letting out a few giggles.

Sven just nodded at this before nudging Train a little, "I'm surprised you're not contributing much to this conversation, you're always one up for talking." He said grinning at Train who in turned just sighed.

"Yeah, well its late, I feel like I can sleep for days." Train said leaning against his chair, closing his eyes slightly.

"Hey you're not gonna fall asleep on us are you?" Sahara said giggling at Train.

Elizabeth becoming slightly interested at the conversation looked up towards Train face, before investigating the two sweepers, 'theses sweepers don't look like much, kinda funny that they want to capture my target, to bad for them he's already dead.' Looking at their outfits she almost burst out laughing, 'So Sven goes around capturing people in a suit while Train here wears some long shirt and a very weird jacket, what are those things on it? Large buttons or donuts? Whats that on his chest?' Her eyes Widened as she saw the Tattoo on Trains chest, 'Is that a; No it can't be, they said hes a sweeper, and last I checked Erasers cannot become sweepers.'

"Um, Train? Mind if I ask you something?" Elizabeth said looking at Train with interest.

Confused he opened his eyes to stare at her, 'why does she seem so familiar?' Train thought to himself, before answering, "sure go ahead." Train said still leaning against his chair but with his arms now folded behind his head.

"Why you have a Tattoo like that on your chest?" Elizabeth said now slightly glaring at him.

Noticing her change in attitude Sahara looked towards said Tattoo on Train, her eyes also widening, 'Oh shit is he? No, it can't be.' Sahara was starting to get abet panicked but hide it, instead listening to the conversation.

Train blinked, "My tattoo? Oh well that's a funny story really there was this bet and," But was cut off as Elizabeth stood up.

"There is nothing funny about having a roman numeral branded into ones chest, the only people that I've seen with them are the."

"Chrono Numbers." Train finished for her. Glaring right back at her now.

"Bastard!" Elizabeth screamed shoving the table back with her foot pinning Train and Sven to the wall. Before reaching down to reaching down to where her katana had fallen.

Train tried to push the table away from them but stopped as Elizabeth's sword was placed underneath his chin forcing him to look up at Elizabeth's enraged face.

Sven's hand was slightly free so he made a move for his attaché case but stopped as Sahara placed one of her daggers next to his throat, her other hand moving towards his case, throwing it against the wall away from them.

Elizabeth looked about ready to slice open Trains throat, "You are going to tell me everything that you know about Chronos."

Train just glared at her, a hand still on the table to prevent himself and his partner from being smashed into the wall, "Let us go."

Elizabeth let out a laugh, "oh? And why would I do that? You numbers have been nothing but misery in my life!" Having said this she pushed the table back with her foot smashing them into the wall even more causing them to wince, "So tell me, how many more numbers are there? Last time I check there were only twelve, and you're the thirteenth."

Train only glared at her refusing to answer.

"Hmm, well then if your not talking I guess your little 'Partner' over here will." She said grinning, moving her blade from Train, letting the blade slide across the table leaving a trail before placing it on Sven's check.

Rubbing the blade a little on his check, Sven was surprise that it didn't leave a mark. Elizabeth was still grinning, "Well lets see are you are Chronos number? I don't see any Roman numerals on you, then again you are wearing a suit." She said moving her katana towards Sven's chest.

"Leave him alone! He's not a Chronos number, I am!" Train yelled out earning back Elizabeth's attention.

"Ah, ha ha. I knew it! Now you along with your little buddy can taste the blade of my katana!" She said raising it's blade above them before stopping mid swing, thinking to herself, "Unless of course you just might live if you tell me want I want to hear." She said looking at Train. "Now answer me, How many Erasers are there!" She said stabbing her blade into the table where she knew Train's right leg was, stabbing him above the knee below the tendons, so that he wouldn't bleed to death.

Train winced before answering, "Their are just thirteen."

Elizabeth smiled at this before removing her blade, causing Train to wince again, before looking up, "hmm, so just Thirteen, a pity really." She said talking to herself, before looking back at Train who showed no signs of fear, only anger and annoyance.

"I see Chronos has Trained you well, but you Chronos Erasers are all the same, all just as easy to brake, which I will do to you in no time, but for now answer me this, is your master Willzark still around?" She said with a tilt of her head.

Getting pissed off now he replied, "I no longer serve Chronos! I'm a Sweeper now and that's what I've been for years now!"1.

Surprised by his answer she moved the table slightly to let them breath a little easier, "You left Chronos did you?" She asked giving Train a softer look.

He gave a nod, confused by her change in attitude.

Elizabeth smiled at him, "Tell me Train, How many Erasers have left Chronos?"

Before he could answer though, Elizabeth slammed the table even further then what it had been before, knocking the air out of both Train and Sven, and causing even Sahara to step back.

"None! Do you take me for a fool, do you honestly expect me to believe that Chronos would just let one of its members leave! Expressively one of their Erasers! If you were dead then I would believe you." Elizabeth answered, before she pointed her blade back towards Sven.

Train let out a laugh surprising everyone in the room, before going into a fit of laughter, making Elizabeth point her blade back towards him, sliding it underneath Trains neck, "Oh? And whats so funny, did you brake already at the thought of your partner's death? Let me reassure you, you'll join him right after." She said looking at Train.

Train had stopped laughing but was now starring smugly at Elizabeth, "No I just find it so funny that you don't know who I am, hell even low average gangs and thugs know about me." Train said smugly.

"Ah. Well that really doesn't concern me since your going to be dead soon anyway Eraser, but go ahead tell me whats so special about you."

Still smiling smugly he answered, "In Chronos and in the underground, I'm known for not only being one of Chronos top Erasers, but for my skills with and without my trusty gun Hades." At having said this he kicked the table up with his uninjured knee before grabbing his gun, pointing it at her, "but of course what I am well known for are my eyes which have given me my nick name Black Cat." At having said this, he fired a bullet towards Sahara forcing her to move out of the way, giving Sven enough time to grab his attaché case, before he moved back towards Train. Train was leaning on his left leg to keep his right from bleeding out thanks to the stab wound, while pointing his gun back at Elizabeth, and now Sahara, who had moved next to her.

"Finally you do something, I was starting to think I was going to hard on you. However as for your nickname 'Black Cat' I'm afraid I've never herd of you, so that really doesn't mean much to me."

Sahara was looking at Train in shock, 'So he is still alive.' "Elizabeth what he's saying is true." Sahara said looking towards her shocking everyone in the room.

Elizabeth looked at her, her katana still up, "what's true?" She questioned.

"All of it, him being the black cat, everywhere they say it, Ex Chronos Eraser gone Sweeper, calls himself a stay cat now." Sahara said holding her daggers down to show that she wouldn't fight only if necessary.

"Do you honestly expect me to believe that Sahara? That Chronos would not kill a traitor?" Elizabeth said now getting annoyed, before Sven spoke up.

"OK, we don't know whats between you and Chronos, but Train is no longer apart of it, As for Chronos not killing him, believe me they tried! But Train is no longer seen as a threat to them so that's why they stopped hunting him!" Sven said trying to get though to her.

Sahara spoke up afterward, "You see, hes not a Chronos number, you don't need to kill him." She said trying to claim down the situation.

Elizabeth smiled at this, "No long a threat huh? Very well, I'll let you go, on one condition."

"And what would that be?" asked Train.

"Duel me."

"Duel you? If you haven't noticed you stabbed Train in the leg!" Sven yelled at her.

Elizabeth glared at him, "Any assassins will is greater then those who are not. This is how we are able to kill and still continue to live on. And one little stab wound shouldn't be enough to stop them."

Train glared at her, "I accept."

"Good, Then lets move to the backyard shall we?" She said already walking towards the backdoor.

Before Sahara spoke up whispering to her, "How do you know that they are not just going to run away?"

"Because, what kind of man runs away from a challenge, and besides all that if he does then that just means that he's a coward and I won't have to worry about him, ex Chronos number or not." She replied.

"You know I can hear what you both are saying!" Train yelled from in back of them.

~~~~~ Backyard Duel OMG ~~~~~~

The backyard was plan a few trees but that was all, Train was against one while Elizabeth stood not far from him.

"Count us down Sahara!" Elizabeth yelled getting ready, as did Train.

Sahara was next to Sven before yelling back.

"OK! On three"

"two"

"one"

"Fight!"

Elizabeth dashed towards him, her blade coming down to where Train's head was which he dogged, causing the tree to be cut in half in his place.

Train keeled on the ground firing two shots from where he had landed, which she blocked, at each fire he made she moved closer towards him, before she moved up behind him, attempting to kick his legs out from underneath him, which he dodged by jumping to the left but as soon as he landed he felt a searing pain on his right leg, but it wasn't from his early wound, he saw that there protruding from his leg was Elizabeth's katana, confused he looked up just in time to see Elizabeth's foot coming towards him attempting to bash his head into the ground, which he blocked with Hades, seeing that her plain didn't work she wrapped her hand around her katana before yanking it from Trains leg, causing him to yell out, she used that time to kick Hades out of Trains hand leaving him weaponless.

But seeing her foot out he quickly pulled it causing her to slip, as she tried to get up, Train pulled her leg once more it caused her to fall again, then before she could get up again he quickly got up and threw her towards the cut in half tree, going to where his gun had fallen.

Seeing this she using her katana as a pole helping her dodge the tree then flipping over she charge at Train again cutting the next few bullets in half, wanting to give him no time to reload.

Once again she thew her katana at Train but having already experienced what she did last time he, moved out of the way, yet she still kept coming after him, now that she didn't have her katana she couldn't dodge the bullets as well as before, having one grazed her across the shoulder, moving behind him again she almost kicked his legs behind him, but this time as he dodged and moved away from her she lifted he arm causing him to trip, confused by this he saw a thin metal string, leading from her hand, back to her katana.

However this time when he did look back she wasn't aiming for his head this time but his chest, and having no time to move, Elizabeth's foot hit its target, causing all the air to be knocked out of Train, before he could even recuperate Elizabeth had already grabbed him by the shoulder and flipped him over causing him to hit face first on the ground, before she pulled the string on her katana causing it to fly back into her hand, she lowered the blade until it was back underneath Trains neck.

"Guess this means I won huh?" Elizabeth said a little breathlessly.

Train lifted his head a little, "Yeah I guess you do, finish it." Train said in a forfeited manner.

Elizabeth blinked at him in confusion, "Finish it? Train when did I ever say that this was a death-match?" she asked.

Train looked up at her, "wait so your not going to kill me or Sven?" he questioned causing her to laugh.

"No, no, I wont kill either of you, you've shown your worth, so at least now I know your telling the truth." She said getting off him and helping him stand.

"How do you know if was telling the truth this whole time?" Train questioned Walking abet slower then her thanks to the two stab wounds on his leg.

"Because, you never once aimed for the kill shot." She said looking at him grinning.

O~~~~~~~O

AN: OMG I FINALLY UPDATED! HAZA! (is that how u spell it I forgot. xD) Any who sorry bout the long wait just been busy with family and afew other stories. Don't kill me! I shall try and update sooner *bows*** **I love reviews so review plz!


	5. Chapter 5

Um, yeah. Sorry bout the wait. Enjoy. XD

~~~O

Walking back into the house, both Elizabeth and Sahara apologized for their earlier behavior, Sahara patching up Trains leg for him before, both Train and Sven left.

"Dang it Liz, did you have to scratch the table!" Sahara said as she picked up the damaged furniture, her finger running along the mark before stopping at the hole that still had a small amount of blood on it.

Elizabeth not really caring was busy picking up the broken bits of glass off of the floor before standing up, "Hey Sahara?" She asked looking at her.

"hmm?" looking up from the table at her, watching as she looked away and walked towards the Kitchen.

"Whats the deal with this 'Black Cat' he is almost as strong as I am, and yet I have never herd of him, why is that?" She asked as she walked back into the room, wearing gloves while holding a bucket and a role of paper towels, picking up the spaghetti mess.

She blinking at her before leaning against a wall, "Well I guess its because you've been gone for the past ten years, but yeah, he was the youngest person to ever join Chronos, which was around six years ago, the name Black Cat stuck with him after that but became even more renowned, two years after he had joined and became the youngest to ever become an Eraser." 1.

Elizabeth taking in all the new information stood up surprising the other before heading back towards the kitchen dumping the used up napkins and spaghetti into the Trash-Ben, "You know what, I think we should keep an eye on those sweepers."

Sahara letting out a sigh, stood up and sat on the table, "Liz, they're not a threat to us, lets just leave em be." She said laying down on the table now, her eyes closed.

Walking towards her, she sat on the table beside her, "I know, but... I just have this feeling about that Black Cat person."

"You mean Train?" She asked one eye open starring at her.

"Yeah, I'm not sure what it is but, I just want to keep an eye on them, just in case." She replied getting up, "okidoki! I'm gonna go take a nice hot shower and go to sleep! Night." Elizabeth said as she ran towards her room.

"Eh? But what about the dining room, its still a mess!" Sahara replied now sitting up.

"We'll handle that tomorrow! Night, night time...!" Elizabeth yelled from the bathroom now.

"... We have work tomorrow!" She yelled back now heading towards her own room.

'Showering noise herd in background' "Ah...! Since when, I never herd of any new assignments given to us!"

"Yeah, our dearest sweet Keven sent it not to long before ya got here, and started picking on the sweet little sweepers."

"Sweet? Well... I guess they kinda we're." Still yelling from the bathroom.

"Yes they were, and then ya had to stab em in the leg... Your not very hospitable!" Sahara yelled back.

'laughing herd in the background' "I gave them a welcoming they'll never forget! Wasn't that nice of me?" Elizabeth asked still laughing.

"Yea... nice, now excuse me as I try and find anew table that your oh so niceness decided to destroy!" Now glaring at her laptop while searching different furniture sites.

Walking out of the bathroom towels wrapped around her chest and hair, she walked behind her, before jumping onto the bed, snuggling into Sahara's pillow, "Why waste money on anew table it's still good, we just need to buy a new tablecloth." She said now looking up at her, still snuggling the fluffy pillow.

"It's just weird, putting stuff on it and then having the feel the scratch marks and stuff." She said now turning around.

"Eh, now your just coming up with excuses, who is that paranoid about every little starch on their furniture." Elizabeth asked now sitting up on the bed pillow in her lap.

"People who are paranoid about having others ask why there are blade scratches, punctures and blood on the table!" She yelled glaring at her while Elizabeth just tilted her head to the side.

"Blood?" She asked.

Sahara raised an eye-brow, "Yes blood, from when ya stabbed Train in the leg _though_ the table!"

"ooh oops, my bad!" She said rubbing the back of her head guiltily.

"My bad, my ass! Now my poor table looks like its been stabbed and is bleeding! … Why are you in my room?" her eyes digging a hole at Elizabeth causing her to move back laughing nervously,

"Because you love me?" She asked eyes hopeful.

"Wrong answer!" She yelled trowing things at Elizabeth now making her run outta the room.

"Aah! You don't love me anymore!" She yelled across the house going to her room for safety.

~~~OMG RANDOM~~~

"You sure you're fine Train?" Sven asked from the bathroom, having left Train on the couch to wash up.

"Yes Sven-daddy, I'm fine!" Train said using a pillow as a shield as Sven thew a random rubber duck at him.

The couch was made into a bed and now Train was just laying on it looking up at the ceiling until Eve spoke.

"You never told me what happened, how did you get stabbed in the leg, twice?" Eve asked her book on her lap.

"Just a fight, why is the little princess worried about me?" Train asked grinning at her, causing her to glare at him before going back to reading her book making Train pout.

"Aw, your so mean princess!" Train wined before noticing Sven coming back from the bathroom.

"So what now? So far no one has any info on our guy! This sucks." Train said laying down further on his bed bored before feeling something poking his arm. Grabbing whatever it was he saw that it was the remote, "Sweet! I was wondering where this thing went." Turning on the TV the first thing they saw was the new.

'so far the authority's have no idea who is responsible for the killings of both Robertson Hilbert, and his gang. Authority's are suspecting that it could have been a rivaling gang, but are unsure because of the lack of damage done to the scene, that is all the information that we have right now, more for you later, here on TSB Channel 12 News.' 2.

Train flipped the TV off, "... Well, that answers where he's at." he said leaning his head back.

Sven however was shacking where he stood, catching the attention of both Train and Eve.

Train getting up hands raised in front of him as protection went and stood next to Eve, "Um, Sven? You, you OK?"

"ALL THAT MONEY, GONE...!" Sven yelled so loud it made even Eve jump, but he wasn't done there, "We have wasted all this time in this damn town, and for what! Wasting money, and now...! Now the bounty is gone!" Train covered Eve's ears as Sven went on cursing before going outside his voice still herd but nothing could be made out.

Train and Eve just sat there eye's still wide before Train let out a small uncomfortable laugh, "Um, Princess I think its about time to get to bed don't you think?" Train asked attempting to smile. She nodded, putting her book away before snuggling underneath the covers, while Train went towards the light switch turning it off before getting back onto the makeshift bed also going to sleep.

~~~~~O

**AN:** Sven's gone nuts! … XD

1. OK, I know Train wasn't the youngest to join Chronos but... I'm gonna make it so that he was! ...Don't like it? Don't care... Also yeah, he was just an assassin for Chronos before become an Eraser... Just for people who might ask. ;)

2. Is that a real new's channel? I was trying to make something up because I can't remember the new's channel from the anima.

Before you flame remember this, Its a fanfic and I am the ruler over what is written in this fic! If I want to kill off Train I will! So don't make me do it...! Review plz. :D


End file.
